


An Unexpected Ally

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, post canada 2018, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: Max is down after many disappointing races so far in the 2018 season. A dinner with Esteban during the Canada weekend turns out to be exactly what he needs.Request for an anon on Tumblr who wanted friendship Max/Esteban





	An Unexpected Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Post Canada 2018

Max came out of the press conference room. The questions were still roaming through his head. He groaned as his own reply came to mind: ‘I’m getting really tired of all the questions. If I get any more I might headbutt someone.’ He might actually hit himself right here and now for losing his cool. He felt that he’d only disappointed his father more now. Jos hadn’t been happy with his recent mishaps on track. This hotheaded answer to a very normal question wouldn’t make him any prouder.

Walking into the RedBull motorhome, Max hoped for some silence. He needed some time to sort out his emotions and prepare for tomorrow. However, Daniel and his horde of journalists thought otherwise. The Aussie jumped up from the sofa when he spotted his younger teammate. He talked animatedly, pulling Max into a hug. The Dutchman didn’t listen. As the brunette rambled on to the press, Max tried to retreat without anyone noticing. Daniel was too busy anyway and he didn’t want to damper the mood. Heading upstairs to his room, Max threw the door shut with a grunt. He let himself fall onto the bed, head first into the pillow. A muffled scream escaped him. Frustrations had been building up since Bahrain. The kerfuffle with Lewis had been blown out of proportion. Since then everything had been going wrong for him. Max was done in every way possible with the press. Sometimes he wished he could pack his things and leave. Not forever, but for the next race. Simply fake an illness and let Buemi race instead of him. Unfortunately, that wasn’t really possible.

A knock sounded on the door. Jake stepped into the room a moment later. Max looked at his personal trainer without really taking in what he’d said. He kept nodding waiting for the man to leave. Jake eventually did after putting a water bottle next to the young man on the floor. Max took it with a sigh, taking a few sips. He grabbed his phone on the nearby table. Avoiding the news outlets and social media, he decided to ask the young drivers to go get a drink. 

‘Shitty weekend, anyone up for dinner?’  
Max kept staring at the chat. Charles and Pierre replied stating they’re unable to come due to team duties. Max knew better though. It wasn’t the first time they sneaked off on a date with the same excuse.   
Lance had to go to his family. So only Esteban remained. After a few minutes, the Frenchman answered as well.   
‘Sure, where you want to go?’

“You sure eat a lot”, Max said slightly perplexed as he watched Esteban eat his third plate of the evening. The Frenchman grinned at him. He cleaned his mouth with a napkin before answering. “I’ve to eat a lot. I don’t know exactly what it is, but I never really gain weight and I’m always hungry. I sleep a lot too.”

Max wasn’t quite sure what to answer so he simply nodded, before taking another bite. He’d known Esteban since their karting days, but they’d never really been alone. If Max was being honest, they’d never really been friends.  
“Why did you say yes?”, The question escaped the Dutchman before he could stop himself.  
Esteban didn’t seem to feel attacked by the question. “I didn’t want to be with Sergio. The team is a bit divided lately.”  
Max regretted asking. The good vibe in the room was gone. 

As they stood in the elevator after dinner, Esteban suddenly asked: “What’s up with you? You’re never this quiet, let alone this polite. Does it have anything to do with the media duties of today?”  
Max felt caught. Esteban had read him like an open book.   
“Yeah, it’s been a rough year.”  
Esteban snorted, causing the Dutchman to look at him.   
“You’ve been on the podium dude!”  
Max wanted to reply, lips already parted, but he couldn’t think of one.  
“A few crashes, especially in Monaco don’t end your career. I mean look at Micheal Schumacher, he’s one of the greats! He has crashed as well, has been doubted, but he proved them wrong!”  
Max smiled at the excitement of the young Frenchman. “I’m not Schumacher though.”

The elevator stopped. The doors slid open on Esteban’s floor. The Force India driver turned to Max as he walked out. “You’re Max Verstappen, so you’ll definitely prove them wrong.”

Max came off the podium, drenched in champagne. Third wasn’t a victory, but it felt like one. Stopping before the RedBull pits, Max gave his trophy and champagne bottle to Jake. The Brit looked at him curiously but didn’t ask.   
Max walked through the masses, toward the Force India garage. He spotted Esteban in the back, putting down a few of his belongings. He probably was going towards the media pen. Max hurried toward him, ignoring the glances from the men and women clad in pink. As he put a hand on his shoulder, Esteban turned around. Surprised to see the third-placed driver in his garage, he remained silent.

“Thanks!”, Max smiled, pulling him in for a hug. “Dinner with you turned out to be exactly what I needed!”


End file.
